3bmcfandomcom-20200215-history
Timeline
= 6 June: Owner idea of an anarchy server being created poped up = = 12 June: The owner opening a beta test server announcing about the idea and test it = June 2019 (1-10 People) 18 June: The map is opening for the first time "2bmc" 19 June: OG niggas join from the Minecraft discord server era aka oldfags (oldwest34, NikizenPH, Smander14, Frou) 23 June: Reaching of 5 players and first grief in occurs in the spawn by "NikizenPH" 25 June: Multi griefer named "oldwest34" griefed 4+ bases and made some people almost quit the server, the owner rages at him & banned him (due to anarchy) the banned was of course... canceled later 27 June: Post on FXP about the server, The FXP Era is starting and alot of people from the forum is joining the server, later OG noticing them and declaring war on them 28 June: Owner base I destroyed by OnLyWiN (which later become The Vikings) 29 June: OnLyWiN Reached the world border. July 2019 (3-13 People) 1 July: Lava Walls gets backdoored by OnLyWiN. Frawland Kingdom has been established by the Owner A0pple and the Admin Frou. 2 July: The most powerful leaking of 32ks occurs in the day, Staff starting the job of cleaning them! (OnLyWiN stuff) 4 July: A0pplePilot promoted the server HERE 6 July: Owner's Base V Created! 7 July: TTW is founded by Warlordwest make the server crash 3-4 times 11 July: rumors that the owner died become popular in the discord server, after discovered he's not dead players start slowly to quit 1 after 1 14 July: Server playerbase started to plummet, 4 players in peak hours and 0 most of the time 26 July: After 7 days, the server have started to become alive again because of server been promoted on 2b2t miraheze 28 July: Haacked and ilAnskills work with the server owner to grief some bases... (oldwest dupe base, EDS) August 2019 (4-18 People, 45 During Incursion) 1 August: mini-incursion of FXP people and vote reset, oldwest34 crashing the server and get a punishment (1 of the most known people in the server) 4 August: oldwest34 get a 3rd and 4rd punishments (due to owner rage quit) 5 August: CPTN003 has created the first slave labor in 3wec, He kidnapped and forced an player into slave labor because of his disrespectful behavior, Oldwest34 has tried to interfere and take CPTN003's slave and this and this started to caused CPTN003 to release his slave labor early and began strong hate towards oldwest34. 6 August: first server meme starting to grow (by oldwest34) to annoy the server owner, "we need to annoy the owner" - oldwest34 8 August: Anarcane base established by the owner A0pple and his bois 9 August: DemonMasterMind Starting a series in the server 10 August: TheSameSomeone starts a petition to remove a glitch which tps you spawn saying "You cannot enter the void." Stress on the second server of 3wec starting and valera99887 dropping the tps down to a ridiculous numbers crashing the server twice / 15 players online! 11 August: The Avilion is established by oldwest34 12 August: CPTN003 has cease-fired the attack & war on oldwest34 and The Avilion 13 August: CPTN003 creating the KKK 15 August: C.R.A.B created and becoming enemies of KKK 19 August: Server becoming so unplayable, owner is forced to change the system from 6GB Ram to 16GB Ram 29 August: half of the server dies with no any known reasons, some people saying it was the owner for removing the OP Pots. September 2019 (18-25 People) 2nd September - First 3wecian Flying Machine is Created, and Tested by ILikeScarves and JTWood28 3rd September - OsniumYEET betrays his fellow clanmate ILikeScarves by destroying a build of his. 4th September - Withers are spawned in the End. 5th September - Melonworld Continues, with the C.R.A.B. Company waiting for the server to once again come up. 30th September - The Golden Legion was founded. Unknown Date: Hilloy creates the first OP potion ever in 3wec Unknown Date: The Server hits its highest for quite some time, 25 players! October 2019 (5-10 People) 3rd October: Server Updates To 1.14.4 5th October: Server reverts to 1.12.2; Temp map goes up. Will keep on editing the page... :)